yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Rail Development Strategy
The Railway Development Strategy was announced by the Department for Transport in various places. It outlines the blueprint of the planning and implementation of the railway network expansion plan till 2016. The strategy was formulated based on the results of the Second Railway Development Strategy that was conducted in March 1998. It is in line with the overall development of Singaporeo to meet the daily traffic needs of the public and to further implement the sustainable public transport policy with railway as a backbone. Prior to the publication of this document, the documents were the "Singapore Integrated Transport Study", "Singapore Second Integrated Transport Study" and "Singapore Third Integrated Transport Study", that was created in 1975, 1987 and 1998 respectively. This was done in the Concept Plan 2001 with the announcements of the respective lines coming - Thomson Line, Seletar Line, Arts Centre Line, Bukit Timah Line, Eastern Region Line and Jurong Region Line. Arts Centre Line The Arts Centre Line is found in the 2001 Concept Plans but it showed the line running across the breath of the Convention Centre/Esplanade Circle Line station, along Nicoll Highway, which will pass through the Esplanade. There is also a reserve undersea plot for the one crossing Marina Bay. I read somehwere that the old Nicoll Highway station had provisions for a future line. AT the new station, however, there will NOT be provisions for a Raffles Place/City Hall styled interchange. The project manager or something said that the line, if built, will have to interchange without the provisions but alteration will be made (ala, Outram Park, Dhoby Ghaut, Paya Lebar, etc). It was part of the then Thomson Line which goes through Nicoll Highway, Lavender, Farrer Park and Novena (the section from Esplanade to Novena), then joining the Caldecott MRT Station. The Nicoll Highway collapse destroyed the plan. It will be an extension of the Seletar Line from the CTE/Balestier interchange, running down McNair, Bendemeer, Lavender, Beach Road, Rochor/Beach (near Raffles Hospital), Esplanade, Downtown, Marina Bay, Marina Green and towards Marina Barrage. With the Arts Centre Line, this is a perfect and possibly the last opportunity for LTA to string a line through the busy Marina Centre-City Hall area. The last thing LTA would want is a minor, unimportant line to serve the area - I'd think that the route would be perfect for the Seletar Line on its way through Keppel and maybe Sentosa. Regional Express Line The Regional Express is a fast railway connecting the Tanjong Pagar West and the Singapore-Malaysia border. Provide local express service with only a small number of stopovers, and through train service. The railway starts from Tanjong Pagar West and breaks away to become the own route at Outram Park MRT Station, going through the Punggol MRT Station, and also the railway can also go along the Thomson Line - of it is Channel Tunnel Rail Link (High Speed 1), before emerging into Johor Bahru area. The concept of the regional express line has been evolved and matured into Kuala Lumpur-Singapore High Speed Rail in recent years, this was announced in 2011 by Najib Razak and Lee Hsien Loong. The terminus is now changed to Jurong Country Club since 2014. There are no intermediate stations in the mainland. Prison Rail Line and Port Rail Link The Prison Rail Line is a railway that is like London Post Office Railway, to transport prisoners to various places. There are various options, which will link the Admiralty West Prison and Changi Prison, to link the Punggol North Prison, as seen in Street Directory 2007 Edition, together with Queenstown Remand Prison, Tanah Merah Prison, Kaki Bukit Prison and several drug rehabilitation centres. As the cross-border rail freight volume continued to decline, the LTA had announced on 16 October 2009 that the Economic Development Committee will not further develop the rail line, the LTA had only suspend the market share of 0.06% of offenders.